Raven's Book
by TailsGothicAngel
Summary: It's Horror Night at Titan's Tower and Raven know's a good story to tell her friends, but after a few week something amazing happens. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Books were something that almost filled the entire room that belonged Raven of the Teen Titans in Jump City. She was simply cleaning out her closet when a loud thud echoed through out her quite room. She looked down on the floor and saw a large dust brown book before her. She picked it up and read the golden lettering.

She smiled at it, she remembered who was the one who gave the book to her. It was her mother whom had given it to her. _"To help you learn the consequences of decisions and Alchemy, but please read this when you're a bit older."_ were the exact words her mother had said when she had given her the book. Raven remembered when she had first read the book, she was surprised about how serious it really was, one wouldn't be able to tell at first, due to the sheer amount of comedy, but then again it sounded as though what it was written about had actually happened. She had only read it last month.

She looked at the clock, then looked at the last page of the final chapter, read it then looked back at the clock. Her smile grew a little, she knew one thing, it was horror night at Titan's Tower, the night of ghost stories, horror movies, and folklore. Most of it was lame and she would often ignore the night. She knew how scary the book's story was, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends would react to it.

She walked out of her room and made her way to the living room, book in hand. Before Beast Boy or Cyborge could even try to make decision on which horror movie they should choose, Slender or Jeff The Killer; Raven spoke up, "I think it's my turn to show you something horrifying..."

Her friends looked surprised and all glanced at each other, they were all probably thinking that what she was going to tell them something that had to deal with bunny rabbits and the color pink, but they were wrong.

"Uh...sure Raven, what are you going show us?" asked Robin, his voice showed how nervous he was.

She brought up a chair and sat in front of her friends whom were all sitting on the long couch, she had the T.V behind her, she made sure to take the remote away so that way they couldn't try to watch the screen, even though it would be blocked by a spell that she was going to cast. She took out her book and showed them the cover.

"This story is called _**'FullMetal Alchemist and the Brotherhood'**_." she said calmly.

Starfire gave an 'ooh' but Beast Boy shouted, "Awww come on! That sounds boring!"

"B.B's right Ray, it doesn't sound all that scary." Cyborge said with a bit of a groan.

She smiled at them, "That is why you never judge a book by its' cover." she said her usual incantations "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" then a large black cloud of smoke appeared behind her, she levitated herself over to the couch and levitated the chair away to where it belonged, with a swift movement of her hand and the cloud began to show the first chapter, the one chapter that showed just how serious the book was.

* * *

Time skip...

* * *

They were nearing the final chapter and everyone was on the edge of their seats, Beast Boy was biting his nails, Cyborge hadn't touched his popcorn, Starfire was slowly eating her alien concoction, and Robin was literally on the edge of his seat. They were on the part where FullMetal was chasing Kimblee.

_Ed kicked away Kimblee's Philosopher's Stone to keep him from using it, then slashed the palm of Kimblee's right hand. However, Kimblee revealed he had another Philosopher's stone in his mouth, he told Ed that his resolve not to kill was his weakness and that it would be his defeat since the situation on the battlefield is much more different. The fellow Alchemist created a giant explosion, burying Ed and the two Chimera's in the remains of the lookout tower._

_As Ed woke up, he found Darius and Heinkel were trapped in the rubble, the two were angered by Kimblee's betrayal. When Ed started to black out, he realized that the side of his body had been impaled by support beam..._

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Cyborge shouted, "THAT'S JUST MESSED UP!"

"Dude, that sucks!" Beast Boy mumbled.

Raven couldn't help but hold in her laughter, "I thought you said that this story was going to be boring?"

"But-..." Beast Boy stopped himself before he could say anything.

Everyone continued to watch as Chimeras helped FullMetal.

* * *

Yet another skip

* * *

They were now on the final chapter, and everyone in the room were cowering in fear of the Mannequin Soldiers. Beast Boy even commented saying that it was like a zombie apocalypse. Soon it got to the ending and everyone were on the edge of their seats. FullMetal still had his automail, Roy Mustang had lost his eyesight, Ling lost Greed, Hohenheim and Alphonse died, Father was defeated, and now FullMetal was meeting with Truth.

_FullMetal looked at Truth with the smuggest of grins, "Open the Gate." he commanded._

_**"Now why do you want me to do that, Mister Al-Chem-Ist?"**_ _the Truth asked._

_"Its time for me to bring my brother back, soul and all." FullMetal grinned. When the door opened, Edward ran to the entrance, surprising the god, "What you see is exactly what you're going to get!" were the last words that the Alchemist had said as he pushed Alphonse out of the white realm and back to their reality. The gate closed and Major Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist was gone forever._

_The End..._

"WHAAAAT?!"

Raven smiled as she ended the spell and began making her way to the center of the living room while she levitated her chair back to where it was when she had first cast the spell. She sat down, cleared her throat and began to speak, "Okay, any questions?"

Cyborge was the first to speak, "Yeah, WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?!"

"Its called a cliffhanger, its to add suspense to the story." Raven answered. "Next.."

"Is there a sequel?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head, "No, this is the only book, the author never wrote a sequel or a prequel..."

Robin frowned.

"Is there going to be a sequel?" Beast Boy asked.

"I doubt it, I got this book when I was five years old..." Raven mumbled.

"What happens to the Alchemist FullMetal? Does he get his brother back?" asked Starfire.

"That is the point of the cliffhanger, no one knows..." Raven said strictly, "Now I have a question for all of you, on a scale of one to ten how scary was that story?"

"I'd have to say an eleven." was the answer that had came from Beast Boy, and everyone else seemed to agree.

"How surprised were you when you saw what happened in the first chapter?" Raven asked.

"Surprised doesn't even cut it!" exclaimed Cyborge, "I nearly screamed when I saw what Ed and Al made, whatever it was..." Robin nodded at the answer.

"Okay...Will you ever judge a book by its' cover know that you know what kind of stories are hidden beneath it?" was the last question that Raven wanted to ask.

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy asked, "I'll never look at a book the same way again!"

Raven smiled, she began to make her way back to her room but there was one thing she couldn't help but say, "Sweet dreams..." she knew there wasn't anyway that her friends would be able to sleep well after that story.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since she had shown her friends the story, they were all in the park having a barbecue, when they all saw something that both surprised them and scared them half to death. There, a good distance away from them was a teen boy that looked to be a couple inches shorter than Beast Boy, he had long gold hair that was tied into a braid, he wore an outfit that was almost purely black, black pants, black boots, a black button up shirt that was long sleeved, but the sleeves were covered by the sleeves of the long red, hooded cloak that a black flamel on the back, and ghostly white gloves. He had one thing that confirmed that he was whom they thought he was, it was his bright golden eyes that showed sorrow and scars beyond belief.

The Titans gave each other looks of concern and Raven decided to do the one thing that was on all their minds. She made her way to the golden eyed boy. And introduced herself and then there was the confirmation.

"I-Its nice to meet you Raven, my name is Edward Elric."

She felt her heart stop for a moment, she asked him to join the barbecue, and he obliged. She introduced him the other titans, she told him about the book and even showed it to him and he said it made sense. Raven could easily tell what Ed had sacrificed for a new chance at life, his own confidence. She was able to deduce this because of how shy he was being and how he was keeping the conversation short. Then Robin asked the golden eyed boy something that no one could argue with.

"Well Ed, since you don't really have a place to stay, and you yourself are a hero, how would you like to become a Teen Titan? You'll get a place to stay and you'll help us protect Jump City from evil."

Cyborge was excited about the offer, "Yeah! Not to mention if you need help with your automail, I can give you a tune up!"

"Dude this is gonna be awesome, we have movie nights, horror nights, and not to mention Cyborge and I can show you our favorite pranks!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Ed thought about the offer and agreed with it's terms. But there was one question he couldn't help but ask, "Uh...Raven...who is the author of the book?"

Everyone couldn't help but wonder that as well, they all looked at the back of the book and to their surprise, in golden lettering the were words:

_**by The Truth**_

* * *

As the days passed Edward, or FullMetal as he has came to be known as now in Jump, had gotten used to his new life in the _'futuristic'_ times. He became a great help to the Titans and was the only one to be allowed into Raven's room, because that was now his room as well. Raven couldn't help but think about how amazing it was that everything changed all thanks to a book...


	2. Sequel

Loss. Loss is something that plagues us all and no one can escape it. All is one and one is all, its the circle of life, everyone dies one day, someday, somehow. But sometimes the hardest type of loss is knowing the person you care for is alive, but you can never see them again. Though both types of loss are heartbreaking and hard to cope and to deal with, it exits. It will always be there. From the mother who's son had betrayed her and went to jail for life, to the single father who's daughter wondered into a construction site and died from being impale by a support beam; life is a hard and cruel thing, everyone can't rely on superheroes forever.

Though if superheroes save the people, who is there for the heroes?

The answer is: no one.

They are there for each other. They are like a family, they are there for each other when they are sad, scared, and alone, when they need to be. That is their job, that is their life, but when it gets down to it, they are not protected from loss.

Raven was the one to realize this. She had been through a lot in her life, she has seen and experienced many things, she always had a fear of attachment, but in retrospect, she feared loss, losing the ones whom she loved and cared for.

The day she lost FullMetal, was the day when she was shown how cruel life truly was.

She had cared for the small teen like he was her little brother, she even made him a cloak like hers, but red with a black flamel on the back of it. He was the only one welcome in her room, after all that was his room too. She could clearly remember how shy he was, and how every time Starfire would startle him by surprise hugging him, he would always run and hide under Raven's cloak, and hug her leg as if he was a child again. But he was a child and a teenager at heart. He had been an adult for too long, it was time he was a kid again.

He had been in this world for only three months. And in those three months Raven had never been happier. She looked over him like the way a mother would, she even made sure he drank his milk, no matter the fuss he would put up. He was a great help to the Teen Titans and Jump City. His first fight was with the H.I.V.E Five, he had fought Kyd Wykkyd, the fight had a rocky start but it ended quickly when FullMetal had grabbed a hold of Kyd's cape and completely deconstructed it. After that the titan had an easy time fighting the H.I.V.E member.

The last fight that FullMetal had was one no one was expecting.

His last fight was with Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist. Apparently when he had died he was transferred over to this world by 'accident' and he decided to 'catch up' with his old 'friend'.

Kimblee was working with Dr. Light and Mumbo. The fight was long and excruciating, but in the end, no one won. The two Alchemists caught each other in a death hold, they couldn't move an inch because if they did one could be open to kill the other. But what Crimson didn't know was that the titan had transmutation circles on his feet. FullMetal used those circles to create one underneath himself and his enemy. When he activated the circle he gave a sad smile to Raven and the other titans, it was a smile that said "Goodbye"

And in a flash of blue light, the two alchemists were gone.

When both the titans and the two enemies turned to see if Raven was okay, they were meet with a teen girl in an indigo cloak crying over the loss of the one whom she was closest to. She let out a roar and black lightning surrounded her, she was then inside a giant black aura in the shape of an abstract bird for what she was named after, then lashed out her grief on the two criminals that were working with the one who stole her best friend away from her. The terror she put them through was something the titans were unable to see, but when the fellow titan was done with Dr. Light and Mumbo, they were as white as ghosts and weren't moving much, a twitch here and there at the most.

Raven locked herself in her room after that. She just laid in her bed, curled up with the book that started it all. The dusty brown book with gold lettering that read:

**_FullMetal Alchemist and the Brotherhood_**

**_by_**

**_The Truth_**

Every once in a while, Raven would turn and look at the bed across her room, the bed that belonged to her roommate. She would sometimes think that she had heard him drop a book or call her name, once she even thought that he had gotten into her bed and snuggled up against her like the way he would do when he got a nightmare. But no, it was just her imagination. And when she realizes that it was her imagination, she can't help but fall deeper into her depression.

Many times she would hear her friends knock on her door and ask if she was okay, but she would just block her door with one of her many bookshelves in case they would open the door. She just wanted to be alone. No matter if she was invited to game of Stink Ball, or if Starfire wants her to accompany her to the mall, or if Robin wants to talk to her. Nothing will get her out of her room.

Raven just didn't understand why something like that happened. She just couldn't help but question Truth's methods, did he have to send Kimblee there and take away her FullMetal? She wanted him back. She wanted her little-brother-like best friend, her room mate, her child back. He was her world, he was something that no one could describe.

They had a bond that shouldn't have been broken. They were so close to each other and now he was gone, her FullMetal was gone. And now that she thought about it, if she wanted him back, then she should find a way to get him back, or at least be able to see him one last time.

After confronting her fellow titans about the idea, they all agreed that it would be a good idea to find out what happened to their friend. Knowing that their Alchemist is safe would relive everyone's grief, and will lift a weight off of their shoulders. Soon many weeks passed and it was almost two month with their red cloaked friend being away from them, then...Raven found a spell that will allow her to go to Resembool, Amestris.

She told her friends that it would be best that she went alone because of the fact that she was the only one who would actually "fit in" there and not to mention her clothing would be hidden by her cloak. Her friends understood and besides, they had to take care of the city. So she cast her spell at night while she meditated on the roof of Titan's Tower.

When she opened her eyes after the spell was cast, she was on a grassy hill far from any city that she knew. She stopped levitating and landed on her feet, she turned around and saw the home of the Rockbell's automailstry. She smiled to herself, she had done it, she was in Resembool.

She almost couldn't contain her joy but it was blocked by nervousness, every step she took toward the building was like an unsure question would appear before her. What if she was too late? What if he forgot about her? What if there is a time difference here? What if he's-

She wasn't going to allow that question to finish itself, she wasn't going to think about such a thing. When she made it to the porch the Rockbell's dog, Den, started barking at her. It then started sniffing her cloak and walked around her for a good moment then seized it's barking and went back to laying on the side of the porch. She then knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

When the door opened she was a bit surprised to see that it was Pinako who opened the door, but she was slightly relived at the same time.

"Yes?" Pinako asked.

"My name is Raven, I'm a friend of Edward Elric's, is he here?" said Raven in a slightly nervous tone.

Pinako seemed to be a bit surprised, then she smiled at her, "So you're the one who he talked about when he returned? Come in, he and Alphonse are asleep right now, you can stay the night and surprise them in the mourning if you like."

Raven walked in and saw that on the couch was FullMetal and his little brother, the former knight in shining armor, Alphonse Elric. They were both snuggled up together, comforting each other, using Ed's cloak as a blanket. She saw that Al had recovered completely in the few months that Ed had been with the titans. The two brothers looked so peaceful and innocent as they slept. They didn't look like they had been through a war, or fought chimeras, homunculi, or the sorts. They just looked like teens that had a childish side to them. Two brothers that were inseparable. They were adorable, the way Al had his head on Ed's chest, and the way they were both curled up like kittens.

"They look so innocent, don't they?" asked Pinako.

"They look like children, Alphonse is only about an inch taller than Edward." Raven smiled. "But that is what they need, their childhood was stolen from them and they need at least a day or two back. They've been adults for too long."

Pinako nodded, "I agree, they need to settle down, but Edward insisted on staying in the military." she paused and looked at Raven cautiously, "You know, he said that you reminded him of not only Alphonse, but their mother as well. I can actually see why, you do look a bit like her. I think what does it in is your eyes, the gleam in them gives off this motherly vibe."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Raven was led to the spare bedroom and slept in there, with one thought in mind, she was going to have to borrow a wrench, just so she could make sure that her message got through her little Alchemist's head. She didn't want him worrying her like that ever again. She was so happy to know that he was safe and sound, here with his brother, under the watchful eye of Pinako. The titan was also curious about how she reminded Ed of his mother.

Then a voice in her mind said something, something that surprised her. She knew who the voice belonged to, the voice belonged to Truth.

_**"Reincarnation."**_Truth said, _**"You are the reincarnation of Trisha Elric."**_

"That explains a lot..." Raven whispered underneath a breath as she fell asleep, knowing that in the mourning, she will be able to have **two** little alchemists that she could baby, spoil, and hug all she wanted...


End file.
